


Comfortable

by chochowilliams



Category: Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitte Iru | Only the Ring Finger Knows
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi caught his boyfriend checking out another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Comfortable**  
 **Written by:** chochowilliams  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Only the Ring Finger Knows or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
 **Summary:** Yuichi caught his boyfriend checking out another man.  
 **Warning:** Drama, Romance, M/M Sexual Situation  
 **Pairings:** Wataru/Yuichi  
 **Inserts: --**  
 **A/N:** This is a deleted scene from my Kyo Kara Maoh! story _Wolfram’s Bruise_ , but you do not have to have read it to understand this.

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Yuichi Kazuki said unexpectedly as he slid his apartment key into the lock. His face turned thoughtful.

“Kazuki?” Wataru piped up from behind his boyfriend.

“I didn’t like that guy. Not one bit.” Yuichi turned the key. The tumblers shifted with loud thuds. Pulling the key out, he turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. Standing aside, Yuichi waved Wataru in.

Wataru’s obvious infatuation with that guy brought back memories Yuichi would much rather forget.

“Who didn’t you like?” Wataru inquired as he stepped inside the apartment. He looked at his TU student boyfriend over his shoulder. Wataru froze when he was met with a grim expression. He swallowed painfully and broke out into a nervous sweat.

“Your boyfriend of course.”

“B-Boyfriend!” An image of the guy with the raven locks and endless obsidian eyes flashed through his mind. Wataru felt his face grow warm. Okay, so he thought the guy was gorgeous, he will admit that much, but that did not mean anything. He thought many people were attractive, both men and women. That did not mean that he was attracted to them or liked them in that way. There had just been something about the guy. He could not put his finger on what that something was, though. “C’mon Kazuki,” Wataru whined as they changed into house slippers. “That’s not fair.”

Yuichi pressed his face in close to Wataru’s and grinned. “Then why is your face all red?”

Wataru’s face flamed brighter. “Th-that’s…!”

“Hm? That’s what?” Yuichi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Uhm…That’s…Well…You see…”

Chuckling at the now flustered Wataru’s discomfort, Yuichi ruffled Wataru’s dark locks.

“Kazuki,” Wataru pouted after Yuichi as the older male waltzed into the kitchen to the fridge. Now he was confused--not like that was anything new when it came to their relationship. “Are you mad?”

Yuichi snorted. “If I got mad each time you paid attention to someone other then me, I would never get anything accomplished.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Didn’t you say the same thing to me once?”

Wataru’s face grew warm as he remembered to what Yuichi was referring. It had been after he received the results from his mock exam when he was in his final year of high school. He had gone to the café where Yuichi worked as a waiter, hoping to cheer himself up, but unfortunately, it had the opposite effect as once again all of Yuichi’s female customers had been practically drooling over Wataru’s boyfriend.

“We-well…”

“Besides,” Yuichi added, “you used to ignore other guys other then me. Right?”

“We-well, that’s true.”

Yuichi nodded. “So, this just means that you are becoming more comfortable.”

Wataru turned red when the implied meaning made its way through the thick veil of confusion fogging his mind.

“Anyway.”

“Huh?”

Yuichi glanced over his shoulder from his stooped position in front of the refrigerator and smiled.

Wataru’s heart gave a tiny flutter.

“Didn’t I tell you before? It doesn’t matter what the truth is, as long as your feelings are directed only at me.”

Then a slow smile spread across his face. “Kazuki.”

Clearing his throat, Yuichi hurriedly turned his face away to hide the pink tinge that now highlighted his cheeks. “So? What should we do for dinner?”

With his head cocked to the side, Wataru watched the long, lean line of Yuichi’s back with the smile that even someone like Yuichi had fallen for. His dark eyes sparkled. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuichi’s middle.

Yuichi gave a start.

Pressing his cheek into Yuichi’s back, Wataru whispered, “I told you before. It doesn’t matter who is in front of me because, Kazuki, you are the only one in my eyes.” Lifting his head, he met Yuichi’s gentle gaze. “I love you, Kazuki.”

Straightening, Yuichi turned to face his boyfriend and lifted his hand to cup Wataru’s cheek.

Wataru leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, me too, Wataru,” he whispered just as their lips touched.

 

**…The End**

 


End file.
